


Take Flight

by benebidfarewell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Winged!John, they're adorable, this was originally supposed to be just an au drabble, where did i go wrong?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benebidfarewell/pseuds/benebidfarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was just supposed to be some au drabble thing but it ended up not being one and it got kinda long so i'm just gonna post this here (it's not really edited too much but it should be ok) </p><p>John is a bird hybrid with black wings which symbolizes misfortune and is hunted down, captured, wings cut, and sold in the black market but no one wants a broken, unlucky product.<br/>Dave is the prince of the royal kingdom who happens to go to the black market with his elder brother, Dirk, when he stumbles upon John and becomes fascinated with him because he reminds him of a crow.  </p><p>warning: i've no idea how long this'll be but it'll get an ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you normally see dave being the bird and john some royal heir or something so i thought this would be interesting 
> 
> note: it's not really edited or much of anything but it should be good enough

John’s part bird and has black wings and loves to fly but black wings is a sign of misfortune so he’s captured and his wings are cut and he’s sold on the black market but no one wants him.

Dave’s a prince of the royal family and his brother Dirk takes him to the black market one day to find extra illegal parts for his projects and Dave just hopes to find dead things. At one point, Dave sees John and becomes fascinated by him because he loves black crows of all kinds and John just has these tiny black wings on his back and black hair to match and it just reminds Dave of a human crow so he asks his bro if he could get him.

Dirk says that’s a pretty bad idea to bring something living back to the castle, could get him in deep trouble and shit but Dave says he really wants him and Dirk’s never seen Dave so interested in something living before other than crows. So they end up buying him anyway and John’s scared cause he’s heard about what happened to other ‘products’ but Dave doesn’t treat him like shit when he receives him.

When they get back to the castle, John has to stay in Dave’s personal room/office which contains his dead things, John has to wear a collar and cannot leave the room without permission but he is well feed and there is an actual bed in the room from when Dave would take naps in there. Dave spends most of his time in the office talking with John about his wings and what happened to them and Dave likes studying them but doesn’t touch them after the first time he did and John flinched away violently and had a panic attack so Dave doesn’t try much after that.

Eventually, John gets more comfortable talking with Dave and they joke around alot and do stupid stuff and Dave really enjoys john’s company because he’s normally always alone except for when he hangs with his siblings but it’s not the same. Dave likes mentioning how he loves John’s wings and how he wishes he could fix them so John could fly again cause he knows how much John really wants to and sometimes Dave’ll mention how he wants wings too so they could fly together but then John would mention that he doesn’t want that because he’s scared they would do the same thing they did to him and he doesn’t want Dave to experience that kinda pain he had to go through.

For a while they’re content with each other but then one day, Dave brings news that he’s supposed to meet a princess and if the meeting goes well, Dave’ll be engaged to her. At first, John doesn’t know how he feels about it, he just knows he doesn’t really like the idea and a couple days before the meeting he begs Dave not to go but Dave says it’s mandatory he goes and John just gets this sad, dejected look which kinda pulls Dave’s heartstrings for some reason and he tells John he’s gonna refuse the marriage anyway. The meeting comes and goes and Dave is still single, Dave tells John that the princess wasn’t bad but she probably wouldn’t have liked his hobbies, gesturing to the dead things in the office, they laugh it off and forget about her.

John feels a bit more nervous around Dave but he knows is not a scared nervous but still doesn't get it until a month after the meeting when Dave accidentally falls asleep on John’s lap and John’s heartbeat starts running really fast and that nervous feeling he’s been getting increased by twofold and he really wants to touch Dave. So he starts stroking Dave’s hair and Dave would unconsciously lean into his touch and John would smile and his short wings would flutter on his back and he just feels really happy about it, eventually Dave wakes up and sees John still smiling down at him, his hand still stuck in his hair and he realizes he likes it, he likes John. So he leans up and briefly presses his lips to John’s and pulls back to see his reaction. John’s shocked but he also realizes what he’s been feeling all along and ducks back down to kiss Dave again, but it’s awkward and their positioning makes it hard for them along with the fact John’s never kissed anyone before. Dave fixes it, he pushes John away for a moment, John looks hurt for a second but Dave will sit up quickly and kiss him.

John has his first makeout session, he gets better at kissing during it, afterwards, they cuddle and laugh at each other for not realizing their feelings sooner.  


	2. Chapter 2

They stay together for several months without interruption and they’re both really happy and anyone with eyes can see that Dave’s mood had improved tremendously. Dave complains less, he’s more patient with others and is less prone to snapping at the guards even if they make a mistake or take too long to get things done. The amount of subject material (dead subjects) he demands is less and he confines himself for almost days on end in his office with a command of “do not disturb or else” with the exception of food which the serving size has doubled for some reason unbeknownst to them but he doesn’t seem to gain any extra weight.

The only person who can guess why he’s acting like this is his elder brother, Dirk, but he’s been so busy with his work, he hadn’t had the time to notice his younger brother’s change behavior until his sisters, Rose and Roxy, pestered him about it. Rose mentions how Dave will outright avoid speaking to her when she sees him and completely turns her away whenever she stops by his office even when she tries to barter him with his favorite apple juice and snacks. Roxy complains how he won’t hang out with her as much anymore and that she’s really fricking bored of being bored by herself and that he won’t even come over when she tells him she’s got some new dead things he can study/dissect.

Eventually, Dirk caves under their continuous nagging and they all take an unplanned trip to Dave’s office in the west wing. When they get there, Dirk bangs his fist against the door telling Dave to come out, there’s a loud yelp and some crashing but dave eventually gets to the door even though it takes him about two minutes to answer. Dave is dishevelled when the door opens, his clothes are slightly wrinkled, his hair sticks up in several places, there’s a black feather stuck in pale locks and the oncoming of a hickey on his neck. Eyebrows are raised and just as Dirk is about to ask Dave what happened, something clicks within his head and he outright curses and shoves Dave in his office before shutting and locking the door. Rose and Roxy bang the door in protest but Dirk ignores them for the moment.

“You did **not** ,” Dirk accuses and Dave knows what he means and turns away from his brother, face scarlet red.

“Where is he?” he asks and Dave refuses to respond and Dirk grabs him roughly by the shoulders, shaking him, asking where he is and Dave only looks away. Then Dirk starts invading his office by opening his cabinets and closets and Dave scrambles to stop him from looking, screaming at him to get out but Dirk just pushes him away and keeps searching. He finds john curled up in a wardrobe, eyes wide and filled with fear, his tiny wings twitch and shake when Dirk reaches in and grabs him by the wrist to pull him out, his face is unreadable.

John is dragged out and Dave tries to punch Dirk in the face but he uses his free hand to catch Dave’s fist and John attempts to break free of Dirk’s grip and he clumsily kicks him in the shin as hard as he can. It somehow connects and Dirk’s grip on both of them loosens, they get away while Dirk recovers and Dave pulls John into a tight embrace and John squeezes back just as hard still shaking. Dirk staggers toward them, shin still throbbing in pain, and Dave pulls John behind him protectively, John clutches Dave’s shirt, tearing holes in it from his sharp nails/claws.

Dave begs his brother to stop, to leave them alone, he tells him how important John is and that he loves him and he doesn’t give shit that he’s some sort of bird hybrid of misfortune because he’s the most fortunate thing that’s happened to him and that he makes him happy. John is crying behind Dave with his face pressed up against his shoulder, he reaches his hand down for Dave’s and they lock fingers. Dirk stares and judges for several moments before raising his hands up and conceding defeat, he apologizes and John and Dave relax a bit. Someone pounds at the door, startling them, and Roxy starts yelling at them to let her the fuck in or she’ll bust down the door herself.

The brothers’ eyes meet to exchange a silent conversation, Dave nervously nods and Dirk goes to open the door, John’s hold on Dave’s hand tightens once again. Dirk ushers in his sisters as soon as he opens the door and shuts it once they are in, they stare at John curiously.

“I don’t see why you all made such a big deal about this, I’ve no room to judge whether your preference lies in males or females,” Rose starts, Dave rolls his eyes and John’s wings flap apprehensively making the girls stop and stare.

“Holy crap, you got a hybrid!” Roxy shouts and Dirk shushes her while John tries to hide behind Dave again. Rose folds her arms and studies John before taking graceful steps toward them, Roxy follows, albeit, more unbalanced than her dear sister. Dave tries to calm John down enough so that he can introduce him to his sisters and John awkwardly moves to Dave’s side, still holding his hand, and anxiously eyes the two girls, unsure of how to act because he’s only ever had the company of Dave for the past several months he’s been living in the castle. Rose gives him a sly smile and begins interrogating him on who he is, what he is, where he’s from, what he’s been through, how he met Dave, how he feel about Dave, when did he first realize he felt that way, and just questions upon questions with slight interjections from Roxy, Dirk, or Dave.

The interrogation made John dizzy but he made through it somehow and the tension in the room dissipated over time and eventually gave way to friendly conversation and jokes but John still clung to Dave the entire time while Dave kept a protective arm over John’s shoulder.

“You shouldn’t keep him cooped up in here the entire time, Dave,” Rose scolds, “I’m surprised the two of you haven’t gone stir crazy yet.”

“It’s not that easy, Lalonde,” Dave responds, gesturing to John’s wings, “people would shun the hell out of him if they saw these.” John’s face falls at Dave’s statement and Dave pulls him close to nuzzle his head, “Oh stop. You know I love them,” he says and John’s face turns pink but nuzzles back and makes that little bird coo noise that Dave just loves.

“Excuse us but we’re still here,” Dirk reminds.

“Nah, go ahead and make out if you want, I insist,” Roxy giggles and Rose only smirks.

Dave glares at them, “Or you could get out my office,” he reminds them.

“His wingspan isn’t that large, correct?” Rose asks, completely ignoring Dave’s statement, Dave sighs but nods anyway.

“It wouldn’t be that hard to hide them then,” Roxy concludes then turns to Dirk, “You could sew a cloak for him.”

He raises a brow, “Why me? I’m busy enough as it is with my work.”

Roxy smacks him on the shoulder, “It’s the least you could do for your baby brother’s boyfriend, besides I think you owe him for scaring the crap out of him earlier.”

He only grunts and she smacks him again. “Alright, alright, I get it,” he gives in.

“It’s getting colder so I’ll need to take your measurements John,” Rose declares.

“Um. What for?” John asks.

“I’ll knit you a sweater of some sort to keep you warm when winter rolls in,” she smiles at him.

John’s silent for a moment before he stares down at his lap, “Why are you all being so nice to me?”

“Normally, we wouldn’t be,” Dirk starts.

“But you’re important to our brother,” Roxy adds.

“So that makes you family too,” Rose finishes.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang well that was dramatic 
> 
> i can continue this just...later, if you like it, ya know, yeah (◎-◎；)


End file.
